tamagotchifanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Void Termina the Destroyer/Kirby x TMGC Chapter 6 Enter the New World
(*This chapter is a continuation of Chapter 5.*) (*Mametchi, Sunopotchi, and Lovelitchi pass by Zukyutchi’s house and enter the Jambastion.*) Zukyutchi: *watches them before crossing his arms* I hope they’ll be okay...I have a bad feeling about what can happen. (*Inside the Jambastion, Mametchi leads the others.*) Mametchi: *whispering* Don’t make any noises, okay? They’ll hear us. Sunopotchi: *whispering* Roger, dude. Lovelitchi: *whispering* Alright. (*Suddenly, a black basketball passes right through Mametchi, which he is shocked by that.*) Mametchi: WHOA!! *avoids the basketball* What's that?? Sunopotchi: I wonder… *looks at the ball, which crashes onto a wall*... A basketball? ???: Stay…away… Sunopotchi: *crosses his arms* Strange, don’t you think? Mametchi: I think so. Kirby: But...can you hear someone speaking? ???: Go...away...the prophecy...is...near… Sunopotchi: *still crossing his arms* I have a bad feeling about this… (*Kirby suddenly attempted to inhale something…*) Lovelitchi: LOOK OUT EVERYONE!! (*...and everyone saw Kirby inhaling a huge bunch of basketballs and spills them out to a cloaked figure.*) Mametchi: What...just happened? ???: OUCH!! *slight glitching noises* Lovelitchi: What's that? I think Kirby hit someone. Sunopotchi: (I wonder who threw these basketballs…) *approaches the cloaked figure* (*Sunopotchi stands in front of the figure, which reveals to be Mysterytchi.*) Lovelitchi: Wait! I've seen you before!! Mysterytchi: Yes. Now we meet again. Mametchi: And what’s Sunopotchi doing in front of Mysterytchi? I think he might get hurt. Sunopotchi: Don’t worry, fellas. I probably shouldn’t get hurt, but I hope I don’t. Malice: Misty, who are you talking to? Mysterytchi: S-Sir Malice! Nothing... it's...just… Malice: Tell them to… GET. OUT. OF. THE. JAMBASTION. Mysterytchi: *sigh* Yes, sir. So, let me reintroduce myself. I am Mysterytchi, one of the Jambastion Mages of Madame Majesta's corp. I also work here with Malice. Mametchi: Jambastion...Mages? Kirby: I only heard of Hyness' corps. Mysterytchi: Yes, but we are not riding on the same ship. Which is why...in order of Lord Malice… YOUR ADVENTURE ENDS HERE… *Takes out a black basketball*...with sports. HA! Sunopotchi: I’m not surprised, considering I saw some basketballs around here just a few minutes ago. Mametchi: Yeah...considering a sports fan is in here… Mysterytchi: *To Sunopotchi* Did Mametchi just refer to you as a sports fan? Sunopotchi: Dude, of course he did. Mysterytchi: GREAT! NO ONE EVER PLAYED SPORTS WITH ME EVER SINCE I HAVE BEEN CREATED...NOW, PENGUIN TAMAGOTCHI! I'LL CHALLENGE YOU! *throws a basketball* Sunopotchi: *makes a thumbs up* YA BET! Mametchi: *to Lovelitchi and Kirby* Are you sure Sunopotchi will win? Kirby: *worried* I’m not sure… Lovelitchi: *worried* Me neither...I don’t know how good Mysterytchi is at basketball. Mysterytchi: Take this! *Throws another basketball, but this time surrounded with icy cold* *Sunopotchi dodges* Sunopotchi: Dude… That's not fair! Mysterytchi: Talk about sports…*takes out a skateboard* Mametchi: (She didn't even listen!) Sunopotchi: *crosses his arms* I’m a MASTER of the skateboard. *snickers* Kirby: Hey, I remember that! He trained me a while back, so now I’m just as good as him! Sunopotchi: Hey Kirby, would you like to help me? Kirby: Poyo! Sure!! Malice: Skateboard huh? Hold on everyone. (*Malice changes the entire stage into a skateboard area.*) Malice: There you go, skateboard masters. Imma leave now. *files away* Mysterytchi: This is where the skateboard match shall begin. Sunopotchi: I’ve beaten MANY skateboarders before in matches! I’m sure to win this one! Mysterytchi: No time for any talks! *Rides on her skateboard* (*The skateboard match begins. Mysterytchi, Sunopotchi, and Kirby skateboard together and try their very best. In the end, Sunopotchi and Kirby manage to beat Mysterytchi together, because they both made it to the finish line at the same time.*) Mysterytchi: Why...I AM THE WORLD CHAMPION!! *screams* Mametchi: Great job, Sunopotchi! Lovelitchi: Great job, Kirby! Mametchi and Lovelitchi: You two did it! Sunopotchi: *flattered* Oh, thanks! Kirby: Yeah, thanks! (*Then Malice arrived with another strange man*) Malice: *Claps* Well done you all. It seems I have underestimated you. I DECIDE NOT TO DESTROY THIS PLANET! Mametchi, Lovelitchi, and Sunopotchi: *sigh* Phew. ???: *Whispering to Malice* Malice: Good news, huh? But… (*The strange man opens a portal as his eyes turn red. Then he dragged out a baby from it*) Malice: Nice job Forceon. Now Calavento is in my hands!! Calavento: Clulu? Where? Mametchi: WHAT!? Forceon: It seems that my job is done here, my lord. Malice: Misty! Head to Jambandra Base and tell this good news t- (*Mysterytchi gives no response*) Forceon: Is that… Thank goodness it's just the battery. Mametchi: She's a robot? Kirby: Given by the fact that I heard the word “battery”... Lovelitchi: ...I think you’re right. Sunopotchi: Then...I was battling...with an android? Malice: Ah yes...WAIT NO! AS MY PLAN IS ABOUT TO FINISH! *Opens a portal and attempts to send Mametchi and Co. back to the entrance of the Jambastion* HURRAY FOR MAJESTA!! Kirby and Mametchi: Wait, what is the meaning of this?? (*Kirby and Co. falls down into the portal and lands softly right near the entrance of the Jambastion. The puffball wants to summon a Warp Star, but the portal closes as they hear Malice laughing loudly*) Malice: I OBTAINED CALAVENTO FROM...er…"CLULU" (whatever) AND NO ONE CAN STOP ME! ONCE THE SHARDS ARE FINISHED, I SHALL RETURN AND CALAVENTO SHALL COMBINE ALL WORLDS…*cough* Anyway, Jambuhbye!! (*The Jambastion flies away...*) (*Zukyutchi and Meta Knight, who were watching the whole thing, come out to see Mametchi, Lovelitchi, Sunopotchi, and Kirby outside*) Zukyutchi: Oh, hey, guys. I just noticed what happened outside my house. And the Jambastion seems to be gone… Meta: Anyway, is everyone alright? Mametchi: Yeah. Sunopotchi: I’ve got no scratches whatsoever. Kirby: Me neither. Lovelitchi: Me three. Mametchi: Me four. Sunopotchi: I had a BLAST in there, gotta say… Meta: That's good. However, I heard that Clulutchi lost the baby whom she was taking care of. Zukyutchi: What baby? Meta: Calavento. Zukyutchi: Gee... Kirby: THAT'S NOT GOOD NEWS! After I have been infected by a Dimensional Heart, I saw a strange vision in my eyes… Mametchi, Lovelitchi, Sunopotchi, and Zukyutchi: A strange vision? Kirby: A giant...who was crushing the worlds…!! (*Meanwhile*) Malice: So, we need some comedians, I guess. Forceon: Your Highness, I found two men in the Jambastion. They DO look like the comedian duo you are talking about. Malice: Atchi? Shingotchi!? I was once a fan of them!! Calavento: Comedians? Shingotchi: HOW DID YOU FIND US? Forceon: Don't you know? My main weapon, or rather powers, is this *knocks his own head and points where his brain is* Calavento: *struggles, as if it feels unwell* Malice: What the… Forceon: The duo didn't tell jokes...but what? Atchi: Well, Shingotchi, I have a bad feeling. Shingotchi: What's that, Atchi? (*As the four men stared at Calavento, he started to grow in a white light and flashes. After that, Calavento is entirely different, which he appears to be taller.*) Calavento: That's...my adult form…? Malice: Wh...wh...why…? The prophecy… (*END OF CHAPTER 6*) Extra Scene (*After the Jambastion left Tamagotchi Planet…*) Clulutchi: Calavento?? Where are you? Miraitchi: Clulutchi? Have you seen any traces of him? Watchlin: I am quite worried… Clulutchi: The last time I saw him, he was still playing with a Melody Charm, which is given by Mametchi… Miraitchi: Then how did he leave? Watchlin: WAIT! I think I have recorded everything… There's a feature in me that I found recently. Miraitchi and Clulutchi: Really? Tell us more! (*Watchlin opened a video and it is clearly seen that Calavento was grabbed by Forceon's huge arm-like arsenal.*) Clulutchi: What!? That's terrible… Miraitchi: We need to find where Calavento is and save him! Clulutchi: Good idea, sister! Watchlin: We must find the puffball and see if he can help! He is our hope! Miraitchi and Clulutchi: *look at each other and nod their heads as they follow Watchlin* (*End of Extra Scene*) Credits to BoyInCharge55 Category:Blog posts